


他人的此处

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 肉渣





	他人的此处

1\.   
如果不是因为姐姐擅自递了简历给杰尼斯，堂本光一很大可能会成为一名研究人员。 

具体研究什么不太确定，大约就是理科范畴内，例如物理就不错，涉及到相对论的内容，研究速度更快的宇宙飞船，可以帮助人类向着更深的宇宙探索，直到超越光芒。 

但奈何他大叔的心长了张王子的脸，只在实验室和爱因斯坦牛顿等业内大佬打交道就太浪费了，娱乐行业选择了他。 

成为偶像，堂本光一热爱研究的天性并没有改变。工作上例如舞台剧，为了飞得好看，一根威亚的毫厘偏差，甚至到红稠的不同材质，都是他长久研究不断改进的对象；在生活中他同样乐于研究，精细到法拉利车轮的花纹变化到底会对轮胎抓地性产生什么不同的影响，不同引擎的启动声音的细微差别，漂移时松踩刹车的时机对流畅性的作用等。相关内容尽管同事和粉丝都没有表现出特别大的兴趣，他还是单方面地在表面上的各大场合以及私下里多次发表了自己的研究成果。 

只要感兴趣的，通通可以研究。 

研究范围覆盖到同事的肉体。 

介绍一下，他同事名字叫堂本刚，两个人同属一个中年双人男子偶像团体，到今年出道21周年，熟归熟，但有个好玩的事，据说双方都不知道对方家庭住址，不知道对方电话号码，不和对方私下联系。 

呵呵。 

你信你就输了，这是他们现充针对我们单身狗的又一个阴谋。 

比如此刻，两个人十分不“三不”地滚在一团，狭窄的沙发陷进去深深的坑洼，几个奇形怪状的抱枕全部散落在地上。堂本光一还算是人模人样，睡衣的上衣和裤子都套着，被他压在身下的堂本刚的子母扣睡衣已经被全部扯开，作为男人来说稍显凸出的胸部两边各一半暴露在空气中，乳尖轻轻顶起棉质布料，露出一半樱粉色，落地灯浅黄的灯光，在白皙的皮肤上涂上一层蜜，亮晶晶，随着胸膛的起伏变换着光泽。 

“啧。”堂本光一盯着看了半天，伸手捏了两下，不轻不重不咸不淡，没有任何意味。 

堂本刚憋了口气。 

他伸手勾住身上一脸专心的人的脖子，把他拉向自己，递上红唇，要去亲他。这一招一贯十分管用，偏偏堂本光一今天十分硬气，一动不动不肯俯下身。 

“难度这么高的吗？”堂本刚觉得自尊受到了伤害，黏糊糊地抱怨。 

“你别动，”堂本光一按住了他肩膀，“我研究研究。”把堂本刚睡衣拉得更开，盯着两团搪瓷杯盖一样摊开的白花花思考。 

堂本刚动不了，翻了个白眼。 

万事有因，堂本光一对胸部突然的好奇，缘由是正好就是今天中午，最新一期两个人公费约会的冠名番组笨笨笨网络版上线了。你说吃饭时看什么不好，堂本光一以check堂本刚的柔韧性为名非要看这个，结果一点开就被满屏疯狂滚动的弹幕给惊了。 

“吱哟的美貌是真实的吗？？？” “卧槽你不能穿领口这么低的衣服你还是个孩子让我来！” “挡住挡住不让你们看！” “堂本光一!斜眼了!收着点!” “我觉得堂本刚不穿低领就是给我们留活路我死了世界再见。” “啊！奶！子！” “有C，绝对有C!” “有人记得女嘉宾是谁吗…” “啊啊啊啊吱呦刚才侧披发好人妻哦我是hentai♡” “啊！胸！啊！胸不如爱豆大不要活了！” “堂本51出来我要和你决斗！” 

…… 

别说这领口还真有点低哈。堂本光一注视着屏幕上堂本刚胸口渐渐隐进衣领里的一条阴影，滚动了下喉结，瞟向身边正卖力嗦一颗奈良梅干的堂本刚，对方从饭碗里抬起头来，回他一个你想干嘛的眼神。 

堂本光一撇了撇嘴，端起水来喝了一口，装模作样老干部式感叹，“现在的小姑娘可真是肤浅。”充分表现了他对弹幕里那些不自量力的挑战者的宽宏大量。 

不和你们计较。 

但暂时忽略南瓜土豆们的大逆不道，弹幕里的问题还是引起了他深深的思考。 

到底有没有C? 

这是一个值得研究的新课题。 

2\.   
近的不说，远的，差不多二十年前，堂本刚是肯定没有C的。谁对这件事都没有发言权，只有一手摸大的堂本光一可以给真实答案提供参考。

没有，绝对没有。

首先，那个时候堂本刚很瘦，瘦得杰尼斯的标准运动裤的带子勒到最狠都兜不住他的小腰，总是松松垮垮地耷拉着，从后面隐隐露出指甲盖大的臀缝，堂本光一视线黏在那小小的阴影处，一抬头发现漏了两句歌词没唱；演唱会完了要冲澡，冲着冲着就冲进了一间去，在弥漫的蒸汽和哗啦啦的水声里手段稚嫩地抚慰彼此。堂本光一从背后沿着堂本刚的腰线螺旋式前进着摸上去，只能摸到丝滑锦缎上坠着的一粒小小的珍珠，轻轻一碰就软乎乎地挺立起来，触感神奇，堂本光一想都不想就是狠狠一掐，引来堂本刚冲破天际的一声尖叫。

“一搭！！！！---------唔！”他被堂本光一捂住了嘴，牙磕在对方手上。

“嘶----你小点声！staff在外面。”他龇牙咧嘴。

“你，你欺负人。”堂本刚捂着嘴转过身来，眼睛都红了，压着哭腔说。

“诶嘿，”堂本光一嘴上哄着，“狗麦狗麦，我轻点轻点。”手整个正面拢了上去，继续不得要领卖力揉捻，引来对方不知是喊痛还是想要的阵阵喘息。

很快堂本刚就败下阵来，胸口疼得要命，又痒得难耐。

“你握力多少，”他断断续续地问。

“55kg啊。”堂本光一专心致志。

“我都没有55kg重！”堂本刚惊了，拼命躲闪，却被反着面对墙箍在了堂本光一臂弯中间，乳首一个不小心直接碰触到冰凉的瓷砖墙壁，他打了个寒战。

“又站起来了，”堂本光一头搁在他肩膀上，惊叹地看着被冻醒的粉色，手环饶着他重新笼罩上那一片平坦，咬着他的耳廓，“不愧是刚，真厉害啊。”

这到底哪里厉害……堂本刚被蒸腾的水汽和落在耳朵上的轻吻搞得迷迷瞪瞪，只觉得一字一句连不成串，像是柄柄大锤砸向自己，晕头转向。

“你只有现在会说…好听话……”他黏糊糊地埋怨着，反手摸上贴在自己臀缝的炽热。

两人都尚年轻，确立关系不久，做事时带着未经人事的生涩，彼此的身体的每一个角落都是等待开拓的未知领域。两位刚上路的舵手沉迷于孜孜不倦地探究新的航线，借由对方的反应来彰显自身的水准，类似于一场较量赛，总比不出个结果，反反复复乐此不疲。

想让你疼，想让你爽，想让你燃烧，想让你绽放，想让你窒息，想让你呼喊。

因为我。

到最后以堂本刚软在堂本光一怀里为结束，胸口满是斑驳的大手印，开着热水把自己冲成了熟虾子的颜色，给了在一旁事不关己摸着鼻子的堂本光一一个翻上天的白脸。

那天两个人因为一个澡洗的有点久延长了下班时间被骂了，那时候还鞠躬道了歉，坐车回宿舍的一路堂本刚都没搭理堂本光一，堂本光一已经得手，站着做事不腰疼，识趣地闭嘴没说话。

至于现在，时间久了，身边的大部分人都跟了他们好多年，没有那么不懂事的staff，倒是冬天开控完了两人偶尔有兴致在浴室多留一会，结束了上车会发现空调已经开好，车里暖融融的，不至于冲水太久毛孔大张得感冒。堂本光一对此曾委婉地表达过感谢，得到经纪人一个你懂我懂的眼神，深藏功与名。

但这对那个时候的他们来说这还是不小的问题，刚觉得各种意义上给别人添了麻烦，光一觉得也就迟了十几分钟本来接下去也没有工作，回家时间什么的无所谓，倒是那么诱人的刚不是什么时候有。一句话顶得刚无话可说，半天觉得耳朵隐隐发热，“太狡猾了你。”

堂本刚不太禁摸，这是堂本光一的结论。

堂本光一手劲太大下手没轻重不分场合，这是堂本刚的控诉。

但年轻时多番比试，最后都是堂本刚先缴械，几次三番都是做到一半就不行了要堂本光一哄着才能做完，一番下来前面和后面都疼。堂本光一食髓知味毫无节制，堂本刚觉得舒服是真舒服疼也是真的疼。后来堂本刚坚定了信念离某人远远的，怎么也得把胸口给捂好了，却总被堂本光一在这种时候格外发达的语言神经哄得迷迷瞪瞪，莫名其妙就遂了他的意。

他只能从其他事情上报复回去。

堂本光一后来后知后觉，分析浴室这件事肯定是被堂本刚给记住了，不得不说某些人在某些事情上气量小得惊人。所以后来才在节目里一旦有能狠狠反掐他奇酷比的机会就绝对不放过。手指捏住了，一转，一提，一拉，那酸爽，堂本光一觉得自己脑子里瞬间发生了数场法拉利对撞事故，眼花缭乱全是金星。痛到昏厥一扭头看到堂本刚笑到炸裂，双手高举发出胜利的欢呼。

我明明已经变得很温柔了，他觉得有点委屈，搓搓鼻子。

3.  
“主要分几种基本形状，竹笋型，水滴型，半球型，鸟嘴型，等。”长濑兴致高涨，“半球型是可遇不可求，水滴型就已经是殿堂级别了，完美的水滴型估计整个日本也找不出来一个。”

这是一场那场节目播出几天后庆功宴忘年会混合在一起成分复杂的饭局。两个人被分在不同桌。堂本光一做游戏输了一晚上，一口菜没吃上，只顾仰头喝酒。

可是没事也有人找事。“光一君，你怎么看？”

长濑懂事地拉拉那个后辈，示意不该问的别瞎问，那人一脸无辜。

“以前觉得完全平的也不错，”意外的，堂本光一举起杯子眯着眼睛准备长篇大论，“现在嘛……稍微，稍微有起伏的，赛高。”说着摇头晃脑地伸手比出一个形状，“大概，这，这么大……斜率大概是……25°左右……或者…嗯，是35°……完美……世界一番……”

长濑本能感到自己听到了不该听的，侧过脸装聋。

果然很快堂本刚走了过来，一把捞起已经喝了一整瓶绍兴酒的堂本光一，顺便捂住了他的嘴强制停止他发表研究成果。

“他醉了，”堂本刚笑得纯良，“我叫经纪人送他回家，”冲在场的熟人点了点头，“先告辞，失礼了。”

“吱呦西干杯！”整个人挂在堂本刚身上的堂本光一已经凉了。

扣酱节哀，长濑捂住了脸不敢看，自求多福。

等到堂本刚开着车把堂本光一载回家，从车库扛到家里扔进床上之后，堂本光一酒已经醒了大半。

他半眯着眼睛看着刚把他身上沾了酒气的衣服扒了扔进洗衣机，撅着屁股去橱柜里找洗衣液，忍不住嘿嘿笑起来。

“你屁股长得真好。”他真心实意地赞叹。

“得了吧你，那天你还说首推欧派。”堂本刚头都不回。

看完攀岩节目那天晚上，堂本光一研究了半天，将堂本刚的欧派推上了神坛。

“恰到好处，大一分则太大，小一分则过小，”他一边进入一边满嘴胡话，“而且是我的，其他人别想。”

“是你的，”堂本刚皱着眉头感受着顶弄，“所以快点。”

“是我的！”

“是是是。”

“不是他们的。”

“不是他们的……”

“我一个人的！”

“你一个人d……啊！……”

……

“不过呢，”堂本刚倒了洗衣液，按了水洗键，洗衣机开始哗哗的注水，“一个大叔，不是女人，就算是这两年有所长进，你也不要指望我会变成巨乳哦。”

堂本刚擅长撒娇和套路，同时非常敏感，时常感到不安全，堂本光一常常分不清他到底是在撒娇套路自己还是因为害怕想要得到自己的保证。又或者这两者是一样的。于是他一声不吭，猛得站起来扑上去给人按在了墙上，开始一件一件扯衣服。

他终于明白刚为什么要买子母扣的睡衣了，他一边解着刚外套上系成蝴蝶结的丝带一边想，一扯就开还不会坏，其他衣服真的麻烦。

好不容易一层层扒掉了包装纸，终于露出礼物本身，他迫不及待一巴掌捏上了呈25°或者35°的起伏。

“这要是隆胸用的盐水袋子，可不得被你一把捏爆？”堂本刚感慨他的急躁，出声嘲讽。

“除了你的胸我捏过别人的吗。”堂本光一不满地抱怨，压上去堵住他的嘴，试图阻止他不分场合随时随地跑火车的不良习惯。

堂本刚唇被封住，舌头与对方纠缠在一起，被卷走口腔里全部的空气和液体，像是要把彼此吞食入腹一般用力，些微的窒息感混合着胸口不轻不重的揉捻，每一下都像是直接触碰着灵魂，堂本刚眼睛睁着，目光却渐渐涣散，大腿盘上堂本光一的腰。

“行嘛，”他嘴硬着，“越来越上手了，这么优秀的技术，只在我身上用不浪费吗？什么竹笋型，水滴型，半球型，鸟嘴型，有本事就都去试一遍……”

堂本光一没理他，配合手上的动作，唇游移到他脖颈，细细密密舔舐，啃咬，满意地听到头顶的人呼吸乱了节奏。

“套还有吗？”他把人推倒在床上，开了瓶新味道的润滑剂。

“……呼……床头柜，”堂本刚自力更生扩张。

等堂本光一把东西找了来，已经万事俱备。

裤子一脱，东风蓄势待发。

然后就是惊涛骇浪。

顶弄，抽离，冲刺，深入，堂本刚觉得自己变成了一尾木舟，在汹涌的大海中随着浪潮浮沉，只有与身上的人连接的那一处是真实，其他全部变成参不破的混沌，他抱紧了身上人的脖颈，好像只有这样才能不被打散成一摊木片，又恨不得快点被撕碎，被击打，被吞噬。

“光一，光一。”他失声喊着。

堂本光一:咋还能说话。

于是暴风雨来的更加猛烈。

堂本刚终于抿紧了嘴，不能再出声，大腿无意识张得更开，迎接风暴，恍惚间丢掉了自己，一次次坠落，一次次被抛起，忘了时间忘了所在，只想快点，再快点。

直到猛烈的震颤后，太阳升起，天光一片大好，海面风平浪静。

“堂本刚的欧派日本第一，世界第一。而且是我的。‘刚’型是最好的。”完事了，堂本光一凑到他耳朵边说。

“都说了那是你没摸过别的才……”堂本刚喘着气嘟囔，却忍不住笑了。

夜还长。

4.  
又过了几天。

“忙着呢？”堂本刚伸出脚趾，轻轻划过沙发上躺着的另外一个人光裸的小腿。

堂本光一打了个寒战，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，强迫自己把注意力集中在电视上的F1上。

啪嗒嗒。

他忍不住回头，堂本刚把睡衣给扯开了。

“你说过你喜欢的。”堂本刚坦胸漏乳，眼睛半垂着看过来，一半委屈一半失落，睫毛下垂像幕帘。

堂本光一咽了咽喉结，隐隐觉得肾疼。

俗话说的好，没有耕死的地，只有累死的牛，男人四十果真如狼似虎。

“我……已经从欧派毕业了。”他忍痛对研究对象下了通知书，命要紧。

对面云缭雾绕地瞅他一眼。“啊啦啦，果然是个一点都不长情的人呢，负心汉。”把睡衣拉下了肩膀，露出圆圆的白嫩的肩头，“还是说，已经……不行了吗？”

堂本光一: 尼玛。

没办法，硬着头皮上了。

堂本光一的预备研究对象覆盖同事全身，如果不全部了解清楚的话，大概是无法从堂本刚身上毕业了吧。

今天也是兢兢业业搞研究的堂本光一。


End file.
